


Skin Ship

by seungcheolseyebrows



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mild Smut, awkward taemin, i got inspired by listening to heart stop by taemin & seulgi now I can't stop crying, key just loves cuddles/skinship especially with jonghyun;), member appreciation, member skinship, ot5!shinee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolseyebrows/pseuds/seungcheolseyebrows
Summary: Different versions of skinship ft SHINee members





	Skin Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling soft and fluffy today so I made this :)

**The best thing about being in a group with five members is the time when they can all share those memorable moments with each other.**

 

—

 

Jinki/Jonghyun: 

 

Lee Jinki didn't mind skinship or cuddling. He tends to cherish each moment he spends with his members. Since he is more quiet and on the soft side, he loves when him and Jonghyun just opt to lay in silence, the tv playing softly in the background so there isn't any awkward silence. He loves how they just get to reflect and think about the day's activities and the small talks they have at night while staring at the beautiful night sky.

Jonghyun doesn't mind being cuddled by Jinki. Whenever they're together he feels a sense of security but also vulnerability. He feels like he can be his true self around the leader. Which is why he enjoys the small talks they share which sometimes turn into late night therapy sessions (Jonghyun has a lot of built up pressure, you know) and Jinki is perfect for these things. 

He also loves when they share tiny pecks or kisses throughout the day. Whenever Jinki locks their fingers together or randomly pecks his cheek when the managers aren't looking, it makes him blush and giggle like a school girl.

He feels light and delicate around him, like a flower.

 

Jinki/Kibum: 

 

Kibum likes to touch. He would prefer to feel him over and loves when they hold hands. It puts his mind as ease because he knows Jinki is always there and will never leave him. He likes to kiss Jinki's lips, leave tiny pecks and lovebites all over, smirking when Jinki lets out soft moans and when the patch of tan creamy skin blooms a beautiful pink hue. He loves being able to feel Jinki's bare skin and when his arms are rapped firmly around him. Also Jinki loves the constant kisses and praises when Kibum takes his body, displaying his love and trust for the leader when they are intimate. He loves waking up to their tangled limbs in the morning and randomly wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

 

Jinki/Minho:

 

For cuddling, Minho is the best. Jinki loves being able to fit smugly beside the tall male. He loves burrying his face in Minho's neck and when the taller runs his hands through his hair and kisses the crown of his head, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Jinki loves being able to have that special connection with Minho, that fondness and excitement but also that reassurance you get, like from a best friend or from your lover. He feels that sense of deep trust and respect for the male. Him being able to read the older's mind and detect what he's feeling without having to say much or nothing at all. Jinki loves how they are so in sync with each other, how he can trust Minho with his deepest thoughts and secrets and he knows the younger wouldn't tell a soul.

 

Jinki/Taemin:

 

Tasmin is very special and dear to the leader. He loves when Taemin cracks lame jokes or when he lulls the older to sleep with his beautiful vocals and soft kisses. He especially loved the first time they shared a kiss. Taemin was so hesitant and awkward but also so delicate with it; like he was afraid to break Jinki. But now the young boy has broken out of his shell enough to initiate the skinship. Jinki laughs when Taemin catches him off guard and randomly kisses him or holds his hand and feels self conscious about it afterwards. He also loves the talks they have, like with Jonghyun. Being the youngest and all, Taemin has a set of heavy weight and burden that Jinki wants to relive. Which is why he likes to take things slow and sensual with Taemin. Relishing in everything and cherishing the special moments.

 

—

 

Jonghyun/Kibum: 

 

  ** __**

* * *

**_I posted this accidentally and I didn't want to delete it and start over so I'll finish it whenever I get the chance, thanks for the hits tho :)_ **


End file.
